Dingus
dramatic music clicks music plays I don't care what you say! rumbles howling Chittering Looking pretty hairy out there, Noles. We might be in it for the long haul. Just be me, you - and your precious little prank! - Let's just go to another room. Just like you to skirt the law. The rules say that we serve detention here, and here only! What kind of disciplinarian would I be if I let a misconduct of this stature slip by? Snickers Oh, no. Nothing slips past old Reese the Beast! Oh, yeah? Well, who's that outside? What?! Where?! Hmm? I ain't see nothing. What the Creak! Grunting Oh. Laughing Belson! That's not funny! Oh! Sputters We'll see who's laughing when you're held back. Wait, what? You can't do that! - Those aren't the rules! - Detentions add up. Laughs crackles What? Power outage? Flooding? We got to get to the gym! The gym is the designated safety zone in an emergency. It's all gonna be fine as soon as we get inside. No, that's, my Ah, come on. - Where the, uh - Oh, come on. - Belson, that's illegal. - Oh, look. It's open. - Hey! What's going on out here?! - We have citizens here who require access to the emergency safety zone. What the heck is on your face, Jim? - Brenda, you just gotta let us in! - Says who? The school safety officer Miss Baker! - Well, she's not here right now. - Melanie? So I guess that means I'm in charge! - Can we please come in? - It's so rainy out there. Sneezes Ugh, fine! Go, go, go, go, go! - And, uh, you two, uh - Don't worry, Brenda. We'll do whatever it takes to find Melanie. Oh, yeah, yeah. Go look for Miss Baker. That's your assignment. Chuckles But you're gonna need an extra tank of gas. - For what? - For the storm! Come on, Belson! Shake a leg! Groans Adults are so useless. Ha! Dingus and McNobrain on the case. Whoa! thuds Laughs music plays Flatly Oh, no, are you okay? Scoffs You don't care about anyone or anything, do ya? Everything's just a big joke to you. Scoffs What do you care about? Rules? Yeah, yeah, that and so much more. Sniffles Gross. Why don't we just go to her house, then? I don't know where that is. Never been invited. Rustling Belson, that is personal property! Well, I already found it, so we might as well use it. Oh. A clue. Uh, back up. A little more. A little more. A little more. Hmm. - A little mo - Ugh. It's her address! - Now, we can go there already? - Ah. Good idea. Music Let's ride. - Huh? What was that? - Ugh. Maybe I should drive. What are you, loco? Come on. Look at my score. - Trust me. chiming - I guess I have to. Music squeal Chuckles Oh, no! Oh, look out! Don't hit her! Try to stay on the road! Oh, sick! Not a bad trick, Belson. click Dang. She must've gotten robbed. - Robbed? - Let's split up. Tactical sweep. Good idea. Hmm. These fingerprints look fresh. That can only mean that someone has been here. - Hmm. - Was there a struggle, perhaps? Fisticuffs? Lisa: Hey, Melly! Me and Mackenzie can't wait for you to be a West Coast sunshine babe with us! Bring your bikini, LOL! Whoo! You're moving to California! Hearts, Lisa. P. S. You're moving to California. - Oh, man. - Melanie. Melanie? Melanie. beeping Belson, did you find anything yet? Uh, nah. It's nothing. Look, it's after 5:00, so I think I'm gonna go home. You're leaving? We're about to crack this case! You got it. Keep looking, Reese. You'll find her someday. That's right. Turn around, quitter! There goes Belson "too cool for everyone at school" Noles. What? Shut up. He doesn't care about nothing or nobody and nobody cares about him. You know I was trying to be nice, but you know what? Here! Uh, I think this paper has words on it. Are you kidding? Miss Baker's gone. She's moving to California. If you were even half the cop you pretend to be, you could have figured it out by now. I did, and I'm literally a child! - You're dumber than a child! - What? She's moving, and she didn't say nothing? Crying Melanie. I'm sorry, Belson. Lots of people care about you. I'm the fool! I'm the fool of the whole town! Uh, come on, man. Stop crying. - You're not a fool. - Sobs I'm not?! Sniffles Well, tell me something that's good about me. Uh, g g Uh, you've got a nice mustache. Thank you for that. But it doesn't matter now. Melanie's long gone. To get to California, we'd need a whole extra tank of gas. Gasps You're gonna need an extra tank of gas. Shoop! Mr. Reese: Aw, Melanie, I hope you're happy, whoever you're with. cracks Clarence?! - Clarence? - I don't think he's in there. Yeah, looks closed. But Clarence said he'd bring me a raisin slurpy drink, and Rough Riders is the only place that serves it. The only place. - Um - Oh, I'm sure of it. Come on, buddy! Are you in one of those tubes?! Clarence! - Puppet Clarence: Jeff. - Huh? You'll never find me. I'm gone for good. Thanks a lot, Jeff. - C-C-Clare Clarence? - Jeff? Oh! Aah! Aah! Oh! bubbling gasp Percy: Heeeeeelp! - What? - Oh! - Oh, Percy! - Hold on there, buddy! - Come here, I got ya! - Come on. crashes Need a lift? music plays whistles Grunts Shoop, we're on to your lies! You're going down! Hmm? I ain't going nowhere. Grunts Music Buzzer Oh, good shot! Has anyone seen Clarence? Is he here? You four, get in the corner! - Corner? - Yes, ma'am! - Are you serious? - You two, my office, now. whirs, radio static crackles Dingus and McNobrain. Chuckles I never thought you'd figure it out. You knew about Miss Baker the whole time, you sent us on a wild goose chase, and on top of everything, you're jailing citizens in a storm?! Um, are these beans up for grabs? - No! - Why'd you do it? Isn't it obvious? For the love of the game. music plays I needed some me time, and I wasn't about to let a bit of drizzle ruin my b-ball sesh. I knew Melanie had split for the coast, so I had to get you out of my hair, knowing there was no way you'd find her. But without our safety officer, all those people are gonna be out there in the flood. - Good. - You're a sick pup. I'm in here every day after school! Nobody else even uses this gym! It's mine! It's my gym, and I'll do what I want with it! You can't get away with this. - Actually, she can. - Belson? Chuckles That's right. Dingus here gave me a little call to tell me you were on your way. We made a little agreement. He'll keep you out of my biz, and in exchange, I'll wipe his detention record clean. - Oh, my! - This is getting good! Is this true? After all we've been through? Sorry, Reese, but she's she's gone. I ain't wasting no more time in detentions. Laughs Miss Baker: Hello? Is anyone out there! Attention, Aberdale residents, this is Melanie Baker. - Melanie?! - Miss Baker's still here?! That's not possible! Huh? speaking indistinctly thud No, no! Go away! We had a deal! - The deal's off, you liar! - Keep away! Keep away! Come on! Give it here! Grunts Oh. Oh, no! Ow! gasp What? Foul! That was a foul! Chuckles - Did she get away? - Not yet. Let's ride. Say what? Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Grunts Oh! Panting What?! Grunts Chimes She's getting away! I can't see her. Later, chumps! That would have come in handy earlier. - It's up to you. - Hmm. A little higher and fire! Grunts Huh? Grunts crashes Throw me. - You can do it. - Hmm. Grunts Nooooo! Sorry, Brenda. I guess it's like they say bad boys die hard. clatter conversations Don't worry. We'll find him. Uh, is anyone out there? Me, and several other citizens are trapped inside 6400 North Adobe Way. - Okay? 6400. - You know that address? - You bet I do. - Let's ride. Bad dudes Working as a team You know it is after 5:00. I could drop you off at home if you want. Ha! Not a chance, partner. - We ride hard, we die ha Aah! - Whoa! Screaming Category:Episodes Transcripts Category:Transcripts